The Past, It Haunts
by Noonie
Summary: Six years after Cash and Elena wed Mystic Falls calls Elena home. It's time for closure in this chapter of Elena's life so she can move on fully with Cash. But it's never really easy in Mystic Falls and this is no exception. Plots, pain, and Damon wait for Elena. Can she make it through this time?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used from The Vampire Diaries or Kindred: The Embraced. Any characters you don't recognize are added by me and owned by me. I do not make any kind of monetary profit from these writings; can't say I don't enjoy them immensly._

**A/N: This is set 6 years after Cash and Elena wed. It's the second volume of this storyline. Thanks for giving it a read. Also any mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta, don't want one really LOL.**

Chapter 01

If the Prince had known that all it would take is to have a Pack Mom or Alpha Female help Cash run the Gangrel Clan to help them reach their full potential he would have done it a long time ago.

The Gangrel Clan never fully recovered from the loss of their original Primogen Steven and Cash had to take control as the first Embraced of the pack Steve had created. He didn't really have a clue of how to do it and did the best that he could given the circumstances.

Six years with Elena helping Cash with the politics, the punishments, and the over all "family atmosphere" completely changed the Gangrel Clan and made them a force to recon with.

The Gangrel seat at the Conclave was respected; even by the new Ventrue representative, Clay Montague.

The Brujah, of course, didn't appreciate this but while Cameron had put up the appearance that he welcomed Elena into the Masquerade for the benefit of Cash and the Conclave he had other plans set into motion.

Elena was back in the garden taking care of the roses she had made her daily ritual from the time she was Embraced. The garden had flourished since her care and Daeldius had taken it upon him self to fully understand her talents. He ran many tests and observed her both up front and from afar to gauge her. New talents rose every year or so until Daeldius came to the conclusion of where they came from. Now he just watches every so often to feel comfortable with what he's learned; especially since he hasn't told the full story to the Prince.

It's likely no one else has caught on to what makes Elena's talents tick. Daeldius believes that he should keep that secret so word doesn't get out to the Tremere Clan. They do not have a presence at the Conclave of San Francisco and Daeldius does not want to see them have one, especially because of Elena.

"I know you are out there Daeldius." Elena half whispers to the wind. "Come out and talk to me, we haven't had a visit for awhile."

Elena has grown into her self. She still looks the same with her long brown hair, but she doesn't straighten it very often anymore. The Kindred in her doesn't let the straightening stay put so she just lets it curl into loose waves. Her chocolate honey eyes have a new edge to them but usually stay warm to everyone even when eerily she's upset.

Daeldius stepped from the shadow he was hiding in and gives a brief nod to Elena as they sit at a wrought iron and glass table in the shade of a tree at the center of the garden.

"How are you today Daeldius?" Elena asked him.

Daeldius smiles a bit mischievously. The respect he has for Elena flows out of his aura. She is one of the few people in the clans that talks to him without fear. Most are weary of the Nosferatu and for good reason. This tolerance and indifference for him makes him a worst enemy for anyone who would harm this childe.

"Oh really?" Elena raises an eyebrow at him. "That good?"

"I'm always good when I sit here with you." Daeldius says with a small grin.

"You are such a flirt." Elena says with a smile of her own. "But I do have something serious to talk with you about and I'm glad you decided to play spy today." The whimsical look all but faded from Elena's face and Daeldius knew that something must be serious.

"I received an envelope in the mail today from a lawyer's office in Richmond. Inside is a lot of official lawyer mumbo jumbo I have one of Julian's people looking over. Looks like I have to take a trip to Mystic Falls."

Daeldius seemed to mull it over in his head for a moment and then spoke, "I suppose you should do what it is necessary to cut all ties so that happiness is always here."

"Oh I'm fully aware of that I just don't know if Cash will let me go alone. There is no reason to vacate a Gangrel vote so we both can go." Elena said as she too understood the need to close all ties with back home.

Daeldius chuckled, "I don't know that he'd do that forever, come to a compromise. A week perhaps would be enough time to handle this, but if other things come up as the past often brings to our eternity, explain to Cash a time limit before he can come running to save you from your self."

Elena pondered and agreed. She stood and picked a full blood red rose and handed it to Daeldius. "Here have this as a thank you."

Daeldius smiled, took the flower, and disappeared back into the shadows.

"One week Elena is all I can give you." Cash said as they lay out under the stars in the wooded area of the mansion grounds. "I'm selfish and I don't think I can go longer without your touches."

Cash leaned on his elbow so he could look down upon his wife. In the six years since they joined in holy matrimony and Gangrel union Cash hasn't spent more than a few days away from Elena when the Prince called upon his services. He would rush back to her and make up for lost time.

"You are such a cad Cash." Elena giggled as she looked up into his sparkling green orbs.

"And don't you forget it." He said before he sat up and then stood. It was time for a good run in wolf form for the Gangrel's. It was a talent that came from the Gangrel blood.

The flight was torturously long even in Luna's private jet. It had to stop several times to refuel and that's when Elena would take the time to refuel her self as well. The closer she got to Richmond's airport the more nervous she became. Mystic Falls was an hour drive from the airport and although Luna wanted the best for Elena, she got a rental rather than have a limo take her home town. Mystic Falls was still a small nook in the Virginia countryside and she wasn't going to have attention brought to her with a limo.

Cash had given her a present before they left. He remembered all her tales of the vampires of Mystic Falls and with her new job of keeping the Masquerade she had blend in. He had given her a silver ring with a lapis lazuli stone in the center coupled with a piece of shiny coral. When presented with it and she placed it on her middle finger next to the wedding ring he had given her she had beamed with excitement and love.

Every time she thought of him and how thoughtful he was and how he remembered everything she'd be all grins. This was how she would get through this she knew it.

Elena pulled up in the black Escalade she had rented in front of her old house. She smiled. It was still up, the chaos of Mystic Falls had not torn it down she mused as she exited the vehicle and walked up to the door.

Elena listened with her Kindred ears to the two heartbeats inside and a faint third that had her confused. She could smell two vampire scents one strong and one faded. Her stomach clenched into a knot but she instantly relaxed her self; she was no longer little Elena Gilbert afraid for everyone, she is now Elena Collins, second in command of the Gangrel Clan of San Francisco, she can do this.

She knocked and waited. The sound of human footsteps came to the door, she saw them look into the peephole, heard them gasp, and the door was thrown open by Bonnie who had a baby bump.

"Oh my God, Elena." She cried out causing the moment to burst into questions as Jeremy, Caroline, and Stefan came bursting out the door.

"Honey I'm home." Elena joked as they all spoke at once and then Stefan fell silent and stared her truly seeing her for what she was; vampire.

Stefan put his arm around Caroline as if protecting her from whatever Elena is. "Oh stop it stuffy." Caroline said to Stefan pouting but then looked at Elena again.

"You are a vampire?" Caroline questioned. Bonnie stopped and stared harder at Elena and reached her hand out with the silent question of can I touch you.

Elena let Bonnie hold her hand and her nodding to everyone confirmed it.

"Yeah." Elena said smiling.

Caroline looked to the ring on her finger, the lapis definitely confirmed it to her, and then she squealed when she saw the pink diamond set in platinum next to it. "Oh my God girl we have to talk now. Jeremy, invite your sister in so we can all do this inside."


End file.
